This application is a nonprovisional filing which will be filed on Jul. 17, 2013 on the basis of provisional application No. 61/672,742 which was filed on Jul. 17, 2012.
This disclosure relates generally to an improved stripper. In one embodiment, the term “stripper” can mean an agricultural vehicle capable of harvesting a crop (such as cotton). Other terms synonymous to “stripper” can include picker, combine, tractor, or similar.
One example of a stripper which has been improved on by the currently disclosed system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,938 of Mr. Copley et sec. Mr. Copley's stripper configuration discloses two auger portions for moving material inwardly toward a central location. However, Mr. Coley's augers are not properly configured to channel harvested cotton into a cleaner/storage bin in an expedient manner.
None of the known patents or inventions whether taken singularly or in combination are seen to anticipate the current disclosure. Accordingly, an improved cotton stripper with dual burr extractor, as disclosed, should be approved for patent eligibility.